thespooksapprenticefandomcom-20200213-history
Malkin clan
The Malkin clan is the most powerful clan residing in Pendle, and also the first to arrive. The Malkin clan has a record of highly trained witch assassins such as the current and most powerful, Grimalkin. Members While the coven lives at the Malkin Tower, the rest of the clan lives in the Goldshaw Booth village. *'Anne Malkin' – Anne Malkin was the leader of the Malkin clan. *'Bony Lizzie '–''' Bony Lizzie was Alice Deane's mother and Mother Malkin's granddaughter. She was a dangerous witch practicing bone magic, hence the nickname 'Bony'. She trained Alice in witchcraft for 2 years. She was caught by the spook John Gregory, and put in a witch pit, but she later escaped after reaching her fortieth birthday. *'''Mother Malkin – Mother Malkin was a malevolent witch who used blood magic and committed several acts of murder, such as delivering babies for expectant mothers so she could kill them and their babies in order to use their blood. When John Gregory learned of this, he bound Mother Malkin and placed her into a pit, where she became an old hag as her powers seeped away into the earth. Years later, Bony Lizzie had Alice manipulate Thomas Ward by sneaking Mother Malkin cakes filled with suet, bits of meat, and Alice's blood. Mother Malkin was able to escape the pit, but Tom fought her and killed her by striking her with a rowan wood staff while she was in trapped in a river. She came back, possessing the pig butcher Snout, in order to be reborn as Tom's niece. Tom threw salt and iron at her, and she slowly began shrinking and turning into goo. She was then eaten by the hairy pigs on the farm. *'Grimalkin' – Grimalkin was an assassin of the Malkin witch clan, and was a malevolent witch skilled with knives in combat. She left a calling card of sorts, a carving of a pair of scissors. She nonetheless followed a strict code of honour, refusing to use trickery in combat, to the point where, when ordered to kill Thomas Ward, she regretted it as she would not be able to face him when he was at his prime, and offered him a quick death. *'Needle' – Needle was a Malkin Clan assassin known for killing her victims with a long spear. *'Thorne – 'Thorne was an apprentice of Grimalkin who had the potential to surpass her mentor as the greatest witch assassin. She was later killed by the Fiend's servants while trying to retrieve the Fiend's head. In Hell, Thorne later attempted to revive herself by betraying Alice, but she later regretted her decision and helped Alice escape. *'Kernolde – 'Kernolde' '''was a Malkin Clan assassin known to form alliances with dead witches who kept her in her position for so long. She dug traps in the Witch Dell which Grimalkin fell into when she went to duel Kernolde. She was later killed by Grimalkin. *'Maggie Malkin''' – Maggie Malkin was hanged at Caster and the clan left her at Witch Dell. She had bulging eyes and a longer than usual neck, with her head twisted to the left. She dressed in a long dark gown covered in patches of mold. *'Tibb' – Tibb was a kretch, as outlined by Grimalkin, made to balance Mab Mouldheel's power. Created on Halloween by the Malkin and Deane clans. He was a powerful scryer, small yet stronger than a grown man. John Gregory killed him at Norwell's residence after he shared Wurmalde's plans for lammas. Category:Clans Category:Malkin